1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to layout decomposition methods and layout decomposition systems for manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturization and integration of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device have been gradually increasing. Accordingly, in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device of 20 mm or less, multi-patterning technologies (MPT) including double patterning technologies (DPT) or triple patterning technologies (TPT) have been used as an alternative to extreme ultra violet (EUV), due to limitations in an exposure process.